


Filthy Habits

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Dino wakes alone. However, Kyouya is not far.





	Filthy Habits

Dino woke to the sensation that he was alone in the bed.

While somewhat disappointing, this was by no means a surprise. Kyouya’s attitude towards intimacy had greatly improved over the years, but there were still times when he seemed to fall back on his old belief that any touch that did not directly bring either pain or pleasure was unnecessary. It was hardly unexpected that Dino would find the bed beside him empty. Kyouya was probably out of the city by now.

Dino was just about to roll over and get back to lonely sleep when he noticed a familiar scent drifting in from somewhere. Sitting up, he realized the french window leading to the balcony was wide open, the surrounding curtains billowing in the soft night breeze. This might have simply been a sign of where Kyouya had made his exit, if not for the smell.

Rolling out of bed, Dino padded over to the balcony. Kyouya’s familiar silhouette was pale in the moonlight, his messy hair and the barely closed trousers only throwing the pale skin of his torso in even greater contrast. In all this Dino’s eyes found an easy focal point in the glowing tip of a cigarette, glowing against the vast gardens of the Cavallone estate.

“That’s a filthy habit, you know.” And yet, he couldn’t quite put any actual reproach in his voice.

Kyouya was quiet for a while, blowing a cloud of smoke into the night. As he glanced at Dino, his lips were curled into a smirk. “As are most things I learned from you.”

“I would tell you not to blame me for everything, but considering you clearly stole that from me, that would be useless.” Dino walked out onto the balcony, snatching the half-empty pack of cigarettes and his lighter from where they were resting on the railing. “If you’re trying to poison yourself slowly, at least have the decency to buy your own.”

“Oh, please. If the occasional smoke is what ends up killing me, that’ll mean I’ve defied the odds a thousand times over.” Kyouya shifted to look out onto the garden, which was as much of an invitation as Dino was going to get. “I’m the head of Foundation, a reluctant guardian to Vongola, and an utterly sinful lover to Don Cavallone. More people want me dead than have actually met me.”

“That will not happen.” Dino might have said he would not allow it, but that would have meant implying that Kyouya could not protect himself, and he knew better than that. Instead, he lit himself a cigarette as well and settled into silence next to Kyouya.

Perhaps it was a bad habit, but at the moment, he could not bring himself to care. If Kyouya allowed for this moment of quiet intimacy, Dino was not going to pass by the opportunity.

Kyouya’s lips tasted of night and smoke, his hand was cool on Dino’s arm, and Dino was going to do everything in his power to keep this little piece of sinful heaven safe from all threats.


End file.
